totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Witajcie w różowym i pięknym
Centrum Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 4 Chris : 'Ostatnio w Centrum Totalnej Porażki ! Zawodnicy kosztowali najnowsze napoje Chefa , z czego tylko dwie osoby przetrwały druga rundę i zapewnili zwycięstwo swojej drużynie. Natomiast Cortney została odesłana z kwitkiem . Kto do niej dołączy i kto dozna zaszczytu ? To tylko w Centrum Totalnej Porażki. '''Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening Z rury wychodzi kamera płosząc kilka karaluchów , z sedesu wychodzi kamera i kolejna kamera wychodzi z śmieci płosząc szczury . Kamera wlatuje przez drzwi do centrum , a przed Centrum Chris z batem bije Chefa i Rona , którzy go ciągną po śniegu. Przy fontannie stoją Caitlin , Wyatt , Jen , Jonesy , Nikki i Jude i się śmieją . Kamera przechodzi do Khaki bazar , gdzie Kirsten , Kristen i Lindsay wychodzą z przebieralni w dziwnych strojach . Na krzesłach siedzi Justin i Brigette i pokazują oceny za ich występ. Kamera przechodzi dalej , gdzie Darth walczy z Blakiem na miecze świetlne ,ale nagle wskakuje Tyler i ich wystrasza. Z boku siedzi Bobbie i śmieje się z tego. Kamera przechodzi do sklepu w różowym i zwiewnym , gdzie Sierra stoi w sukni ślubnej przed Alejandro ze związanym Codim w rękach . Kamera leci dalej do klepu sportowego , gdzie Tricia i Heather rzucają w siebie piłkami , ale nagle zjawia się Bobbbie i wyrzuca je obie na korytarz. Próbują się dobić do drzwi. Na korytarzu , stoi Cortney , która rzekomo chce podać rękę Gwen , ale wyciera w jej twarz mop . Nagle pojawia się trent i wyrywa jej mop po czym ją goni . Gwen kiwa głową niczym zauroczona. W kawiarni pojawia się Alexis , która pije kawę z Izzy , Noahem i Camilie , Nagle wszystkie trzy dziczeją . Pojawia się kula dyskotekowa i zaczynają tańczyć na stole . Noah robi wielkie oczy z zachwytu i całuje Camilie. Kamera przechodzi do Studia gdzie na kanapie siedzi Josh z Blainely . Nagle spada ekran , Josh patrzy się z pogardą na nią . kamera się oddala . Widać wszystkich zawodników na ławach i pojawia się napis Centrum Totalnej Porażki. Apartament '''Tricia : Nie sądziłam ,że może być tutaj tak przyjemnie . Heather : Wyjątkowo się zgadzam. Zasługuje na to codziennie. Darth ; '''Zobacz mam tutaj karty z Batllestara .. '''Blake : '''Pokaż .. '''Darth : Limitowany z trzeciej serii ! Tricia ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Uhh , dlaczego mam takich dziwaków w drużynie. Jeden plus ,że łatwo owinę ich sobie wokół palca , a wtedy zacznę siać nienawiść i bah ! Wszyscy się pożrą nawzajem. Heather ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Widzę ją , jest podobna do Alejandro . Nikt jej nie zna ale i tak się przeliczy. Niech nie myśli ,że nic z tym nie zrobię . '''Jude : Ziom , choć z nami . Co ty tutaj będziesz sam siedział i marudził. Tyler : Szkoda ,że nie ma tutaj Lindsay. Szkoda ,że trafiliśmy do innych drużyn. Jude : '''Ziomal można się zawsze zamienić . '''Darth : Eh , co zrobiliście z moimi komiksami … Piętro przegranych Sierra : '''Ja będę nowym kapitanem ! '''Wyatt : '''Ja się nie spieram . Rób co chcesz. Ja teraz wypiję moją kawę . '''Cody : '''Musimy się wziąć do roboty . '''Sierra : '''Cody .. ty zawsze masz rację ! '''Sierra ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Oww , szkoda ,że nie mogę się przytulić ale .. nie obiecałam mu ! Nikki : Oddawaj mi to Jonesy ! Jonesy : '''Nie teraz ja chce tego użyć , więc po co ci to niby ? '''Jen : '''Oj ciszej , myślę i wiem o tak najpierw zrobię tak a potem tak … '''Alejandro : '''Może zostawisz te nędzne schematy i co to jest ? Zdaj się na instynkt . '''Jen : '''Twój instynkt sprawił ,że wpadłeś do wulkanu i miałeś operacje plastyczne .. '''Alejandro : '''To jest tylko dobra rada . Stołówka '''Chris : Witajcie ludziska. Jak tam . Miny wam się nieco poprawiły. Trent : '''Daruj sobie. '''Gwen : '''Nie mogę już tego znieść ! '''Alexis : '''Niemożliwe , wiecie co ja już wiedziałam o tym .. O czym ja mówię ? '''Caitlin : '''Sama chcę wiedzieć .. '''Chris : '''Dzisiejsze wyzwanie , będzie wyjątkowe. Widzimy się w tym punkcie na mapie centrum . Sklep w różowym i zwiebnym '''Alejandro : '''Co to … '''Jonesy : '''Nie , tylko nie to ! '''Lindsay : Tak , jakie to ładne ! Alexis : Chyba zaraz puszcze pawia . Blake : Gdzie Chris .. Heather : '''Nie nie dam się tutaj .. '''Chris : Witajcie uczestnicy ! Cieszę się ,że przyszliście. Waszym dzisiejszym wyzwaniem jest pokaz w przerażająco słodziutkich różowych strojach. Trzy osoby w drużynie wezmą udział w pokazie mody ! Tricia : No , będę mogła pokazać swoje krągłości ! Jen : 'Yay , to będzie wyzwanie .. Chris : Nie słyszę entuzjazmu. Ja z Chefem będziemy oceniać występy . Jako ,że drużyna Zwycięzców nie ma kapitana , nie będzie wyzwań tylko dla kapitanów. Więc nikt nie dowodzi drużyną. '''Tricia : 'Świetnie i tak nikt nie liczył się z nim. '''Chris : Mamy więc trzy konkurencje . Słodka różowa bielizna … Suknie wieczorowe no i strój codzienny. Drużyny ustalcie swoich modelów i idźcie na zaplecze , gdzie czeka na was garderoba z ubraniami i materiałami. Macie mnie zaskoczyć i podnieście oglądalność która ostatnio spadłą. Zaplecze Kirsten ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : To jest wspaniałe wyzwanie . Nie możemy tego przegrać ! Nigdy . Kristen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Niesamowite , moda na moje życzenie ! Zrobię wspaniałe stroje i chętnie wystąpi. '''Darth ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : No to będzie fajne wyzwanie i zobaczę Lindsay !!! Ohh , dlaczego ona chodzi z Tylerem. Nikki : '''Nie no , zaraz się rozchoruję … '''Caitlin : '''Jakie to śliczne ! Dziewczyny bierzemy się do roboty ! '''Heather ; Alejandro , ta bielizna będzie pasować na ten twój poskładany tyłek. Alejandro : '''Bardzo zabawne Heather , zapomniałem ,że już dawno mnie tak nie wykurzałaś . '''Heather : '''CO !? Odczep się dobra… '''Alejandro : '''Nie irytuj się złotko.. '''Darth ; Może ci pomóc ? Lindsay : '''Pewnie , czemu nie . '''Tyler : '''Co on do cholery wyprawia ! '''Blake : '''Nie wiem , ale chyba kradnie ci dziewczynę . '''Camilie : '''No laski , co tak się patrzycie ? Ja oczywiście wystąpię w tych gatkach … '''Jen : '''Ok , więc jedna z głowy zostaje tylko .. ? gdzie Nikki ? '''Nikki ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nie ma mowy , nie pójdę tam ! Alejandro : '''Niestety nie jest w stanie temu podołać , więc ty Jen wciśniesz się w ta urocza sukienkę … '''Jen : No wiesz , nie spodziewałam się .. Zaraz czy ty próbujesz mnie omotać .. Trent : '''Kolo stajesz na cienki lód … uważaj lepiej. '''Camilie : '''Brakuje mi Noaha .. '''Trent : Nie martw się , przecież go nie straciłaś na zawsze . Po prostu nie będziecie się widzieć przez dłuższy czas. Camilie : '''No wiem , ale jednak tęsknie za jego sarkastycznymi obelgami.. '''Trent : '''Wszystko będzie w porządku .. '''Wyatt : '''O matko , dlaczego ja ! '''Sierra ; Bo tylko ty zostałeś i musisz w czymś wystąpić ! Cody ; Ale dlaczego wbiłaś mnie na oścież w ta bieliznę ! i co to za serduszka ! Sierra : Zobaczysz.. Wyatt : '''Oj nie podoba mi to się .. '''Blake : '''Nie udawaj Yody .. '''Blake ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Brak szacunku dla si-fi … Pokaz z bielizną … Chris : Możemy już zaczynać .. więc z tego co tutaj widzę na karcie z drużyny Blondyneczek wystąpią Kirsten Kristen i Caitlin . Gwen : Niech to się zakończy . Nie mam ochoty tutaj przebywać . Chris : Pewnie , z Zwycięzców Sierra , Cody i Wyatt , z Frajerów Alejandro , Jen i Jonesy … to będzie ciekawe … No i Klienci gdzie wystąpi Blake , Jude i Tyler .. Ciekawe który z nich założył kieckę .. Tricia : 'Zobaczysz sama ją zrobiłam i jest zachwycająca ! '''Chris : '''Nie ma co zwlekać niech wystąpią Cody , Alejandro , Kristen i Tyler ''Wychodzą po kolei najpierw Tyler ubrany w obcisłe gacie z niebieską kokardką , Cody w spodenki w serduszka , a gdy się odwraca widać twarz Sierry na tyłku , następnie wychodzi Kristen w bikini z majtkami z białym wzorkiem i na końcu Alejandro , który ma na sobie tez spodenki ,ale z brokatem który przypomina pasek. '''Chris : Co za , no ciacha nie powiem , ale Kirsten , dziewczyno całkiem dobrze wyglądasz ! Kristen : '''Dziękuje Chris , projekt był mój i trochę , Alexis pomagała , ale to moje dzieło ! '''Cody : Co to , Sierra ! Co ty mi zrobiłaś .. Chris : Cody , spodenki dla narzeczonego i to jakie ładne … Cody : '''One są za duże i zaraz mi spadną .. Nie !! '''Chris : '''Może to pominiemy … Alejandro , zawsze przyciągałeś uwagę innych , ale to ciało . Odrażasz mnie ! '''Alejandro : Twoje zdanie się dla mnie nie liczy . Chris : Jasne , zanotuj Chefie , pyskatego chłopczyka , no i Tyler , dla takich spodenek można tylko powiedzieć jedno . Idealne dla gwiazdy ! Tyler : Prawdziwy men umie pokazać się z wrażliwej strony ! Darth ; '''Ciekawe to z jakiej … '''Chris : No cóż , tak więc wracajcie do do garderoby i możecie się przebrać . a teraz czas na sukienki ! Pokaz w sukniach Chris : Czas na naszą drugą konkurencję ! Czyli występy w sukienkach ! Gwen : '''Jak ja nie znoszę mody. '''Trent : '''Tak , dla mnie to za dużo różu. '''Gwen : Nom .. Alexis : jestem blondyną ale one są jakieś chore… Alejandro : Zazdrościcie ,że wy tak nie wyglądacie Chris : 'Wy tam spokój , zapraszam naszych modeli i modelki ! Wystąpią Jude , Sierra , Jen i Caitlin ! ''Pierwsza wychodzi Caitlin w różowej sukience ozdobionej brokatem , potem Jen z sukienką z czerwoną róża i paskami , potem Sierra i różowej sukni ślubnej i na końcu Jude obrany w falbankę z kropkami z bardzo ostrym makijażem .. '''Chris : O Rany , Jude , mogłeś w czymś takim wystąpić ? Jude : '''Tylko to było na stanie ! '''Jonesy : '''Co oni zrobili ! Przecież to nie nasz projekt ! .. '''Tricia : '''Hahaha '''Chris : '''No no , dziewczyny , Jen i Caitlin , wypadłyście najlepiej ! '''Caitlin : Dziękuje my zawsze dobrze wypadamy ! Jen : 'mamy w sobie instynkt modelki więc każdy to wie ''Jen wyciąga wiatraczek i owiewa włosy .. A jej policzki są czerwone i powiewają .. 'Chris : '''Oj dajcie coś na ochłodzenie .. ''Chef przynosi wiaderko z wodą i wylewa na Chrisa . '''Chris : '''Chefie !! Eh , już kolejna konkurencję zacznie się za chwilę a ja musze iść zmienić swój strój ! Znowu ! Pokaz stroju codziennego '''Chris : Witam , was po krótkiej przerwie , zapraszma was na ostatni pokaz z udziałem .. Sierra : A co ze mną ? Chris : '''Tak może być , Następni ! ''Wychodzi Wyatt z dżinsami i rózową koszulą i prosto uczesanymi włosami , następnie Jonesy w różowym garniturze z biała koszulą i monoklem , Tyler z rózowym strojem sportowym no i na końcu Kirsten z spódniczką z paskiem , krótką bluzec'zką i dwoma warkoczami ..'' '''Kristen : '''Dawaj moje kochanie , wymiatasz na tej scenie ! '''Kirsten : Wiem , patrz , jakie jestyesmy piękne ! Chris : '''Zagadzam się z tym i szczerze tylko wy wyglądałyście dla mnie super ! Blondyneczki wygrywacie ! Z Chefem stwierdziliśmy ,że macie styl i umiecie ise zaprezentować ! '''Heather ; Idiotki znowu wygrały ! Co za ohyda ! Gwen robi się niedobrze i wymiotuje na Heather .. Heather : '''UGHRR ! '''Gwen : Ja idę stad .. Alexis : '''Pomogę ci … '''Alejandro : Nawet nie wiem co powiedzieć .. Heather ; '''NIE KOMENTUJ TEGO !! ZAPŁACISZ ZA TO GOTKO !!! '''Trent : '''Wsciekła SIĘ .. '''Darth : Jestem przerażony .. Chris : No więc przegranymi są … Wyattowi nagle rozrywają się dżinsy i koszula … Waatt : Nie .. Nie patrzcie się .. Tricia ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Trzeba sabotować inne drużyny chyba nadszedł już czas. '''Chris : '''Zwycięscy , widzimy się znowu na eliminacji … '''Cody : '''Niech to .. Eliminacje '''Chris : Szkoda ,że znowu jesteście na eliminacjach , no ale trudno . Idźcie do kabin i zagłosujcie Cody ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Trudno , musze zagłosować na Sierrę , prosiłem żeby nie bzikowała. Lubię ją ale trudno .. '''Wyatt ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Nie mogę się zdecydować .. '''Sierra ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Na pewno nie zagłosuje na Codiego ! Papa Wyatt , zostanie tylko ze mną ! Chris : Mam wyniki głosowania i niestety musze stwierdzić ,że każdy z was zagłosował na każdego .. Ale postanowiłem ,ze Chriso gotówkę dostanie … …. …. … Sierra i Cody ! '''Wyatt : Więc odpadam , nareszcie mam już tego dosyć Sierra : Juhuu , Cody będziemy razem w pokoju – tylko sami Cody ; '''Chris : Dlaczego !! '''Trent ; '''Camilie : Stój , nie to miałem na myśli , zostań .. '''Camilie : '''Podjęłam decyzję .. '''Chris : '''A wy tutaj czego ? '''Camilie ; '''Chcę opuścić program , za bardzo tęsknie za Noahem '''Chris : '''Jak uważasz , Wyatt i Camilie do kolejki … '''Trent : '''Proszę , nie chcę mieć poczucia winy ! '''Camilie : '''Bez ciebie bym tego nie podjęła .. '''Chris : '''Jakie to miłe .. Teraz żegnajcie i wylatujcie !!!!! '''Camilie : Nie !!! '''Wyatt : '''AAA !!! '''Chris ; '''Więc Camilie i Wyatt pożegnali się z programem . Kto jeszcze zatęskni za swoją połówką i jak potoczą się eliminacje ? Czy Tricia ,będzie nową Heather ? Tego dowiecie się w kolejnym odcinku Centrum Totalnej Porażki !!! Kategoria:Centrum Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki